1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal generating circuit, and more particularly to a signal generating circuit for detecting ground status.
2. Description of Related Arts
Signal generating circuit is a common circuit and widely applied to electrical or electronic industry, wherein the signal generating circuit comprises a signal outputting circuit, and a step down rectifier circuit or DC power supply unit. When the power cable or the electrical equipment is not grounded or grounded in an improper way, there are significant safety risks to the human bodies and the equipments.